El amor no existe
by Jennifer Weasley
Summary: Le había entregado su corazón. Le había entregado su alma y lo más preciado que tenía ¿Y así le pagaba?... Aquel día Hermione Granger comprendió que el amor no existe. oneshot HG,DM


No quería creerlo… ¿De verdad le había echo eso?... No, no podía aceptarlo, no quería aceptarlo…

Había sido todo tan lindo… había sido todo tan nuevo… había creído encontrar un perfecto mundo, la receta definitiva para ser feliz…

Entre sus brazos se había sentido segura, con sus caricias; deseada, con sus ojos… amada…

Más, solo era una mentira, una vil mentira…

¿Por qué ella? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué el destino había elegido a Hermione Granger y no a otra chica para aquel sufrimiento ilimitado? ¡¿Por qué?!

Era inútil preguntárselo, tan solo le restaba llorar, llorar a mares, como lo estaba haciendo.

Con sus manos se tapaba el rostro, como tratando de atajar sin resultados aquellas lágrimas que brotaban cual vertientes de sus ojos…

Pero es que era la única manera de desahogar todo lo que llevaba adentro, todo lo que sentía, todo lo que él le había echo sentir… todo lo que recordaba de sus ex-novio, de él… de Draco…

Flash back

-¿De verdad me quieres, Draco? –le preguntaba con una sonrisa mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

-Por supuesto –le contestó él uniendo sus labios con lo de la chica en un brevísimo beso. –Y no solo eso, yo te amo.

Lo había dicho, más sus ojos no denotaban ese brillo especial que adquiere la mirada al hablar desde el corazón. Pero Hermione no lo percató. _No en ese momento._

Al contrario. Sintió que eran las palabras más lindas y sinceras que jamás había oído. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se abalanzó contra él y lo besó entregando su alma.

-Yo igual te amo –le dijo al separarse un poco ahitada para recobrar el aliento –Y lo haré por siempre.

Draco no le respondió nada, pero a Hermione no le importó. En ese momento las palabras sobraban.

Fin Flash Back

Y cuan arrepentida se encontraba ahora de haber pensado eso. Ahora si podía ver la realidad, esos silencios de Draco, esos vacíos, no eran por la emoción sino por el simple hecho de que no le correspondía, no la amaba.

Entonces, ¿Por qué lo había echo? ¡¿Qué había conseguido?! La respuesta, hacia que Hermione ahogara gritos de angustia. Ella sabía muy bien lo que Draco había conseguido. Y eso, le dolía aun más si era posible.

Flash back

-Draco… no se si esto sea correcto…

-Si lo es, Hermione, tranquila… Tu y yo nos amamos, y esta es la mejor forma de demostrarlo –le dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos, pero más que tranquilizándola con la mirada, parecía querer hiptonizarla.

-pero es que…

-shshsshhs… le susurró mientras le ponía suavemente un dedo en los labios- No digas nada… -y después de esto la besó con ansiedad, tanta, que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara. Pero no solo eso consiguió, sino también que la chica le respondiera con las misma intensidad y se dejara recostar sobre la cama, ya segura que esto era lo correcto, que esto era lo que él se merecía por su amor…

Fin Flash Back

Tan solo los recuerdos le hacían pedazos el corazón. Pero ya no le importaba desahogarse con toda intensidad pues, mientras estaba ahí, junto a ese gran sauce en orillas del lago, unas cuantas gotas comenzaron a caer hasta transformarse en una recia tormenta que ahogaba sus gemidos y confundía sus lágrimas con agua de lluvia.

Más, para Hermione, esa tempestad no era nada comparado con el torrente de emociones que se arremolinaba en su interior.

La rabias, la amargura, el dolor, la soledad; eran más aplastantes que la lluvia misma. Con desesperación agarró un puñado de pasto y lo tiró, pero el viento lo llevó hasta su cara. Igual a ese día. A aquel día.

Flash Back

-¡Ah!... de verdad que no puedo con esto, ¡¡Es demasiada materia!!

-Hasta que por fin lo admites –le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Deberías dejar algo, no es bueno que te estreses –agregó Ron con preocupación. Últimamente estaba tan atento, tan amable, tan cariñoso, tan inusual… Pero Hermione no podía notarlo, _sencillamente no podía._

-¡¿Estás loco, Ron?! No puedo dejar nada. Iré a dar una vuelta, necesito respirar… que idea tan estúpida, abandonar una clase –susurró Hermione mientras se alejaba de la sala común.

Estaba muy irritable, no sabia porque. Salió a los terrenos y se sentó junto a un sauce que estaba a orillas del lago. Aunque la verdad, si sabía el porque de su ánimo. Estaba enfadada condigo misma, y mucho ¿Cómo se le ocurría empezar a sentir esas cosas por Draco Malfoy? ¿Por él, con el que siempre había peleado, aquel que siempre la insultaba? ¿Cómo había podido caer tan bajo y por el simple hecho de que él se estaba comportando de una manera más amable con ella?

-Hola Hermione –escuchó decir. Inmediatamente supo que era él sin necesidad de levantar la mirada. Pero cuando lo intentó, dos chicos de 1er año pasaron corriendo justo enfrente de ella lanzando pasto. Un pequeño montón le dio a Hermione en la cara.

"Maldita sea, justo en este momento" pensó sonrojándose y apartando la maleza de sus ojos. Pero al alzarlos, estos tropezaron con una cautivante mirada gris que estaba justo a su altura. Draco se había arrodillado junto a ella.

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó

-Eh… si, no fue nada -le contestó Hermione con una media sonrisa.

-¿Sabes?, te vez hermosa aun con hierba en el cabello –continuó Draco haciendo que la chica se sonrojara aun más. Pero él no. Tenía las mejillas totalmente pálidas y parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía. Estiró la mano para poder sacarle unos restos de pasto enredados en el pelo, y luego la posó en una de sus mejillas provocando que Hermione se estremeciera.

-Me gustas –le soltó de repente, produciendo un nuevo estremecimiento en la chica.

-Tu también –le contestó ella sin saber muy bien que hacía. Draco se le acercó acortando lentamente el espacio que había entre sus labios hasta unirlos en un beso, un beso que Hermione, aunque lo negaba, había estado esperando…

Fin Flash Back

¡Maldito día! ¡Maldito Malfoy! ¡Maldito amor! Sus manos ya estaban enlodadas y heridas por todos los golpes que le había propinado a la tierra a su alrededor. Sus ojos ya estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Su pelo ya estaba todo enmarañado por el viento y la lluvia. Y todo por él, ¡Por su culpa! Por creerle y amarlo como nunca lo había echo. Y lo peor, es que advertencias no le habían faltado. Más, en aquél tiempo, le enfadaba enormemente hasta la más mínima muestra de desconfianza hacia Draco. Por culpa de su relación con él, había perdido a sus dos únicos amigos. Harry había decidido no hablarle más y Ron había caído en una depresión profunda, vaya ella a saber porque. La única que la había acompañado (pero no por eso apoyado) había sido Ginny. Era la única que no dejaba intimidar por Malfoy no ofender por Hermione. Y gracias a eso, logró continuar junto a su amiga hasta lo que ella sabía, iba a ser el triste y doloroso final. Draco no había tenido compasión alguno con Hermione, ni la más mínima…

Flash Back

-¿De que me hablas, Draco? –preguntó hermione sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Creo que lo dije claramente –le espetó él con arrogancia- Terminamos. Lo nuestro ya fue.

-Pero… pero –tartamudeó la chica, tratando de aguatar las lágrimas que luchaban por caer -¿Por qué?... ¡Si nosotros nos amamos!

-¿De verdad te creíste eso? Por favor, Granger, sabía que los sangre sucia eran estúpidos… pero jamás me imaginé que tanto… y ya déjame. Esto se acabó.

Y diciéndolo, salió de la habitación. Hermione se había quedado mirando el vacío unos cuantos segundos, para luego, explotar en lágrimas…

Fin Flash Back

Ya habían pasado 5 días, desde los cuales, Hermione no había parado de llorar. Y, unas horas antes, había quedado en shock al verlo besándose con Pansy Parkinson, ¿Tan rápido la había reemplazado? Eso solo confirmaba sus palabras. No solo no la amaba, si no que jamás la había amado.

Sus amigos habían vuelto con ella, sin importarles lo mal que la chica los había tratado. Ron, inclusive, era el más comprensivo, el más tierno, cosas por las cuales antes jamás se había destacado.

-¡Hermione! –escuchó gritar a lo lejos.

Pero aquello debía ser solo el viento, pues nadie saldría afuera con ese temporal. A excepción de un persona como ella, que tenía la esperanza de ahogarse con la lluvia.

-¡Hermione! –se volvió a escuchar, esta vez, bien audible y más cerca.

La castaña dejó de llorar un momento y miró alrededor. A poca distancia vio a un chico que corría hasta donde se encontraba ella. Era alto, guapo, delgado y con una cabellera color rojo fuego y que ahora se encontraba aplastada producto de la lluvia. Ron se arrodilló frente a ella y la miró.

-¡Pero Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí? Hay un temporal horrible, no entiendo que pretendes con…

Se detuvo al observar los ojos de Hermione, inmensamente tristes e hinchados.

-¿No me digas que nuevamente estuviste llorando por el idiota de Malfoy?

Por respuesta, Hermione bajó los ojos.

-¡Pero Hermione, ese tipo no te merecía!

-¡Pero yo lo amaba, Ron! –Comenzó a llorar de nuevo -¡Aun lo amo!

El chico hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor ante esta frase, pero continuó.

-Hermione… tú, tú no lo amas –le dijo el pelirrojo. Su voz se escuchaba entrecortada pero también bien audible, pues la tormenta estaba amainando lentamente. –Tú sencillamente te encantaste o algo así…

La chica comenzó a perderse en los azules ojos de Ron. Le transmitían tanta confianza, tanta seguridad, tanto cariño…

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? –le preguntó aun mirándolo pero también aun sollozando.

-Porque… porque, yo si se que es el amor –le contestó él con las orejas comenzando a enrojecerse pero dedicándole una mirada más intensa cargada de sinceridad.

-A si a…- le dijo ella con un poco de sarcasmo. Malfoy le había transmitido algo de su arrogancia. -¿Y por qué sabes tu del amor?

Ron bajó los ojos notablemente nervioso. Ya no eran tan solo sus orejas las enrojecidas, si no toda su cara hasta su cuello. Su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte que Hermione creía percibir sus latidos.

-Porque… porque –comenzó Ron subiendo su rostro. Sus ojos miaron directamente a los de la chica, haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Brillaban de una manera especia, como nunca los había visto –Porque, yo, Hermione… yo –aclaró su garganta para que las palabras no volvieran a tropezar –te, te amo…

El viento había cesado y solo una sueva cortina de agua caía sobre ellos.

Hermione no había podido decir nada. Su primer sentimiento fue de rabia al descubrir antes de que Ron hablara, lo que iba a decir. Pero cuando él pronunció aquellas 2 palabras, la ira se deshizo en un segundo, dejando a actuar a un remolino de sentimientos muy parecidos a la felicidad.

Sin poder resistirse más, se abrazó a él y comenzó a llorar en su pecho, totalmente desconsolada. Ron le acariciaba el pelo, confundido y aun inseguro sobre si había sido buena idea decirle todo eso. Pero lo que él no sabía era que por el corazón y la mente de Hermione pasaban una infinidad de cosas.

Había llorado al notar la gran diferencia entre Draco y Ron. La gran sinceridad que le transmitía Ron le hacia sentir demasiado segura. Y lloraba por no haberlo notado antes. Pero también lloraba porque lo tenía ahí, junto a ella, tan cercano y accesible. Y lloró aun más al darse cuenta el porque de todo lo que le había pasado. El hecho de que Draco se pusiera amable y galante consiguiendo que le gustara. El hecho de que se hubieran encontrado en ese mismo sauce para hacerse novios. El hecho de que ella se entregara por completo y se creyera enamorada y el hecho de que terminara con él de una forma horrible y sufriera todo lo que estaba sufriendo…. todo, era para que ese día se encontrara con Ron y descubriera verdaderamente que era el amor.

Poco a poco dejó de llorar, hasta que levantó la cabeza y la dejó a la altura de la de Ron. Sonrió con dulzura al ver que su rostro todavía estaba un poco rojo y que sus latidos se había vuelto a acelerar ahora que ella lo miraba. Ron también la miraba. Miraba su pelo, sus manos, sus ojos… ¡Esperen! ¡Su pelo enmarañado, sus manos heridas y sus ojos hinchados!

-¡Oh Ron! –Dijo ella de repente, tratando de pararse- ¡Estoy hecha un asco!

Ron no entendía porque ella decía eso.

-Pero… pero, Hermione… ¡Estás hermosísima! –le gritó cuando ella comenzaba a apararse. Había sido tan sincero que no reparó en sus palabras hasta que ella volvió a arrodillarse junto a él. Nuevamente el color invadió su rostro.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-…No… estoy seguro

La lluvia comenzó nuevamente con más fuerza, pero ellos no lo notaron. Hermione sintió un estremecimiento al ver los labios de Ron tan cerca. Se enrojeció al ver como él se le acercaba lentamente con lo ojos cerrados. Ella, ya segura, se le adelantó y cortó la distancia restante hasta lograr el beso, que cual cuento de hadas, era de amor verdadero.


End file.
